Tom 91
Tom 91 zatytułowany jest Przygoda w kraju samurajów. Okładka Okładka jest błękitna, logo jasnoniebiesko-żółto-różowe, a nazwisko autora niebieskie. W centrum okładki znajduje się Tama trzymająca jabłko. Dziewczynka otoczona jest Słomkowymi w strojach z Kraju Wano. Rozdziały * 911. Przygoda w kraju samurajów (侍の国の冒険 Samurai no Kuni no Bōken): Luffy ratuje Tamę przed załogą Królestwa Zwierząt i poznaje jej mistrza, Hitetsu. Tama zapada w chorobę z powodu wypicia zanieczyszczonej wody. * 912. Wioska bambusowego kapelusza (編笠村 Amigasa-mura): Hitetsu oddaje Luffy'emu przeklęty Drugi Kitetsu i prosi go, by ten zabrał Tamę do pobliskiej wioski. Po drodze Luffy spotyka Zoro. Kapitan i jego załogant zostają zaatakowani przez Basila Hawkinsa, gwiazdę załogi Królestwa Zwierząt. * 913. Wdzięczność Tsuru (鶴の恩返し Tsuru no Ongaeshi): Po krótkiej walce Luffy, Zoro i Tama uciekają. Tsuru, kobieta, którą uratował Zoro, oferuje wyleczenie Tamy w podzięce za ratunek. * 914. Miasto resztek (おこぼれ町 Okobore-chō): Tama zdrowieje, lecz porywają ją dwaj Giftersi. Luffy i Zoro ruszają na ratunek. Dołącza do nich Kiku, kobieta-samuraj. * 915. Miasto Bakura (博羅町 Bakura-chō): Luffy, Zoro i Kiku udają się do miasta Bakura, gdzie mieszka najsilniejszy wojownik sumo w kraju, Urashima. Zapaśnik próbuje przekonać Kiku, by ta za niego wyszła, lecz ta odrzuca jego zaręczyny i odcina mu kok. * 916. Turniej sumo Kraju Wano (ワノ国大相撲 Wano Kuni Ōzumō): Luffy wyzywa Urashimę na zapasy i wygrywa. Przypadkowo Słomkowy niszczy dom Holdema, gwiazdy, która przetrzymuję Tamę jako zakładnika. * 917. Statek z zaopatrzeniem (食糧宝船 Shokuryō Takarabune): Luffy, Zoro i Kiku walczą z załogą Królestwa Zwierząt w mieście Bakura. Słomkowy pokonuje Holdema i uwalnia Tamę. * 918. Wdzięczność Luffytaro (ルフィ太郎の恩返し Rufitarō no Ongaeshi): Law walczy z Hawkinsem, po czym dołącza do Luffy'ego i Zoro. Razem z Kiku i Tamą uciekają z miasta Bakura, zabierając ze sobą powóz z czystym jedzeniem do miasta Okobore. * 919. Ruiny zamku Odena (おでん城跡 Oden-jō Ato): Law prowadzi Luffy'ego do ruin zamku Odena, gdzie spotykają Kin'emona, Momonosuke i resztę załogi. Kin'emon opowiada, że jego grupa uciekła z palącego się zamku, przenosząc się 20 lat w przyszłość. * 920. Kocham Odena (おでんが好き Oden ga Suki): Kin'emon opowiada o życiu ojca Momonosuke i o tym, jak został zabity 20 lat temu. Aby pomścić swojego pana, samuraj planuje zaatakować Diabelską Wyspę, na której rezyduje Kaidou, w ciągu dwóch tygodni. * 921. Shutenmaru (酒天丸 Shutenmaru): Kin'emon przydziela Słomkowym różne zadania, by zdobyć sojuszników w Wano. Tymczasem Jack walczy ze złodziejem o imieniu Shutenmaru. Ich walka zostaje przerwana przez nadlatującego Kaidou, który przydziela Jackowi nowy rozkaz. Informacje z SBS * Gion, Tokikake i Gally zostają uznani za kanoniczne postacie. * Wyjaśniono relację między Hiną a Garpem. * Wyjawiono, że diabelski owoc Charlotte Galette to Mas-Masłowoc. * Wyjaśniono, jak nagroda za głowę przywódcy wpływa na nagrody za resztę załogi. ** Potwierdzono, że incydent na Dressrosie spowodował wzrost nagród za tych, którzy wzięli w nim udział, o 50 milionów. * Wyjawiono ulubione zajęcia, a także ulubione i znienawidzone dania dowódców armii rewolucjonistów. * Wyjawiono znaczenie piosenki granej w Tokyo One Piece Tower. * Wyjaśniono zmianę z kufli na beczułki. * Pokazano Zoro w wieku 40 i 60 lat, a także wersję, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. * Wyjaśniono znaczenie motto Luffy'ego. * Potwierdzono, że nazwa zamku Pangea nawiązuje do superkontynentu. * Wyjawiono przeszłość Morleya. ** To on, dzięki mocom swojego diabelskiego owocu, stworzył tunele, w których Emporio Ivankov stworzył krainę neotranziomów. ** Tak naprawdę to on był pierwszym uciekinierem z Impel Down. ** Wyjawiono, że dołączył do armii rewolucjonistów dość niedawno. en:Volume 91 ca:Volum 91 fr:Tome 91